


A sucker for love

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan had an oral fixation. He never tried to hide it, it wasn’t something to be ashamed of. Kurt surely appreciated it, he had no doubts.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A sucker for love

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 16: bondage/face fucking! I just had to use my headcanon of Logan's oral fixation for this XD

Logan had an oral fixation. He never tried to hide it, it wasn’t something to be ashamed of. Kurt surely appreciated it, he had no doubts.

That evening it was as clear as day: he had tied Logan with his favourite ropes - red silk, fancy stuff - and had him kneeling down in front of him as he was sitting on an armchair.

“So, mein Lieber,” Kurt said with a smirk. “We both know how much you like this situation. My question is: can you come just with your mouth?”

Logan shivered, feeling his dick already twitch in anticipation.

“Dunno, but I’m eager to try,” he replied with a similar smirk.

“Wunderbar.”

Wolverine didn’t wait to be told to before leaning towards him with his tongue sticking out. He sighed in pleasure as soon as he tasted his lover, his unique flavour filling his mouth; it was always clean but not soapy, with a lingering sulphurous aftertaste which he loved.

Kurt placed his hand on Logan’s head, guiding him where he liked to be licked most; he sighed and shivered as he got hard thanks to that skilful tongue that worshiped his dick.

The Canadian had closed his eyes when he had felt his lover’s hand on him, happily giving up the lead and enjoying the moment. He could feel his Elf grow hard under his tongue, he could hear his excited voice, he could smell and taste his arousal; he was getting a hard-on just from that.

Kurt made him lick him everywhere, until he was satisfied by the way his erection glinted with his lover’s saliva. At that point he guided Logan back to his tip and made him take it in his mouth.

Wolverine was more than happy to follow his boyfriend’s directions, swirling his tongue around his dick before wrapping his lips around it and sucking.

Nightcrawler’s moan of pleasure was so exciting that Logan felt a warm shiver run up his spine, his dick as hard as a rock between his legs.

The Canadian took his time to properly worship Kurt, licking and sucking his tip just like he loved the most.

Only when his lover pushed him down he moved on, relaxing his throat to welcome the rest of his dick. He slowly bobbed his head, gradually taking more and more, until he was nose-deep into Kurt’s pubes. He moaned in pleasure.

The German was focused on Logan’s face, studying his expressions and getting even more aroused by them. He loved seeing him so lost in pleasure, so relaxed and happy. He also loved seeing his wet lips slide on his dick and sucking him off, of course. He kept his boyfriend still when all of his cock vanished in his mouth, humming in satisfaction at the faint breeze that coursed through his pubes because of Logan’s careful breathing.

“What a lovely sight,” he purred.

Wolverine looked up at him with a glint in his eyes that said just how much he was enjoying that situation too. And then he gave him a hard suck, just to make him moan obscenely.

Kurt instinctively grabbed his hair, arching his back a little.

"Tease." He groaned in a joking tone.

He pulled on Logan's hair to make him move his head, roughly guiding him up and down his length.

Wolverine hummed in pleasure, letting his boyfriend decide the rhythm. He loved it rough like that and he was sure that his Elf was doing it on purpose. He was so horny that if his hands weren't tied behind his back he would have jerked off.

"Ja, like that… take it all…" Kurt encouraged him.

He started to thrust his hips towards Logan's mouth, feeling pleasure build up inside him faster.

The Canadian couldn't be happier: he was sucking his boyfriend, his boyfriend was fucking his mouth  _ and _ he was saying lewd things to him. It was just perfect.

Kurt gradually thrust faster and harder, until he stopped moving Logan's head and just kept it still with both hands as he fucked his throat.

Wolverine was in total bliss, his groans were muffled by his lover's dick but could still be heard, his eyes closed to focus on the pleasure, his dick leaking pre-cum.

Nightcrawler moaned freely as he felt his orgasm grow closer and closer, until he came calling for his boyfriend.

The taste and smell of Kurt's orgasm mixed with the way his hands pulled on his hair pushed Logan over the edge too, making him shiver as his choked moan reverberated on his lover's dick.

Kurt pulled out of Logan's mouth and let him rest his head on his thigh as they caught their breath.

"Well," Logan began in a joking tone. "Looks like I  _ can _ cum just from my mouth."

"Ja, you're such a perv." Kurt replied in the same tone.

"No shit, Sherlock."

They laughed.


End file.
